


Pine

by OCWotchny



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, happy birthday satan, this is short but im tired and i tried for you, you fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: It was over as soon as it began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (:

It was instantaneous, the attraction that you felt to the police officer.  
Meeting her was already some kind of miracle; this barren wasteland the world had become is hard and unforgiving, and for someone like yourself, traversing it and surviving seemed near-impossible. But survive, you did, and even managed to find a companion to keep you safe. It would have been preferred that you didn’t want said companion to fuck your brains out, but hey, you aren’t picky.  
It could have been worse, truth be told. At least it seemed to be somewhat reciprocated in the beginning, though who was to make the first move when you’re waist-deep in the middle of the apocalypse, trying to focus on not dying. Despite even that, however, you would still feel her gaze on you, eyes lingering on your body whenever she thought you weren’t looking. The knowledge that she was at least somewhat interested seemed to be enough, and it had made you shudder whenever you thought about it.  
Of course, the feeling of Rogue staring at you was nothing compared to her hands on you, which they currently were.  
There was no recollection of how you even gotten here. One minute, you’re getting ready to settle down for bed, and the next there’s a dark-skinned, dark-haired ex-IDPD officer on you, running her hands along your thighs and your waist. Her mask hadn’t been taken off yet, and you had wondered why, but questions were quickly pushed out when Rogue moves your hands to her breasts, massaging them over top of her shirt.  
“Fuck,” you groan, and she snorts at that. Her hands leave yours, and while you continue squeezing and rubbing up her chest, she reaches down and undoes the knot of your sleep pants at your waist. You’re forced to come down further on the bed so you can lie back, and Rogue makes her way down your body. This means you have to stop touching her(which is very disappointing), but it’s worth it when she gets down to your hips, and tugs down your pants.  
The close contact has you fairly moist already, and she’s silently pleased at this. When you find the courage to actually look down at her, she’s staring straight up at you. Your breath hitches, and you can’t help but get lost momentarily in the deep blue of her eyes, framed by her dark, straight bangs. The moment is over, however, when she brings her fingers up to your slit and rubs up the opening, the previously beautiful now somewhat-scary as they shine in glee at the noise you make when she pushes in.  
The woman’s fingers are strong and calloused, and the rough pads of her index and middle fingers press and rub against your soft walls, twisting and curling against your constricting form. She’s strong; your thighs clamp together at the feeling of someone else’s touch down there, and she isn’t even bothered. She cocks her wrist back and forth, scissoring her fingers open every time they push back into your now-wet pussy. You let out a needy whine, and grip at the sheets for some sort of purchase while tossing your head back and squeezing your eyes shut.  
You’d always imagined that she’d be good at this, if the way she worked her weapons was anything to go by, and she was exceeding your expectations with each rough push of her fingers into your tight heat. Her dexterous fingers pry you apart, pushing you closer and closer towards that coveted end.  
Then, it stops.  
You look down just as a sharp hiss sounds from the woman, and her mask is removed and thrown to the side. There’s no time to admire her stunning beauty, because her head is descending to your core, and you practically weep when you feel her tongue press against your sopping wet heat.  
It wiggles it’s way into you, and you buck your hips into her head. Down below, Rogue makes a noise similar to a laugh, and you can’t help but flush at how cool and collected she is while she was fucking you with her tongue. It was that stoic demeanor you were initially drawn to, and it’s that same stoic demeanor that has you more aroused than you’ve ever been in your life.  
While Rogue laps at your pussy, her still-slick hand comes up to the top of your sex and traces circles around your clit, before pressing into it and toying with it in ways that sets your body on fire. You let out sharp, crazy pants at the stimulation, quickly coming undone as the police officer eats you out and plays with your clit. Much earlier than you’d like, you feel that familiar sensation come up through your thighs and your abdomen, and as she sucks at the juices leaking out of your needy hole you cum, pushing against her mouth in your orgasm in a high-pitched, broken whine.  
Before you can even come out of your sex high, Rogue is making her way back up to your face, and surprises you when she tugs down her panties and seats herself just below your chin. She looks down at you without a word, and you nod vigorously; a silent okay for her to move forward and settle just over your lips.  
The noises you’d been making had apparently been arousing, because she ‘s wet as soon as your tongue touches her opening. Beyond that, though-- she tastes so fucking good. It’s a sweet, savory flavor that sits on your tongue that you can’t get enough of. Almost instantly, you put your tongue to use and start to curl the end of it inside of her, licking at her soft walls.  
Above, Rogue throws back her head and groans, bucking her hips and fucking your face. She brings up a hand to run through her hair and gazes at you with a husky, sex-crazed expression that you can’t help but want to please. Her face is completely untouched, with soft, rosy lips and strong cheekbones(which makes you wonder why she wears a mask). You can’t help but stare, tracing every inch of new skin with your eyes while you suck at her wet heat. Her free hand comes to right above where you were working, and starts rubbing at her own sweet spot while you push your tongue further into her.  
When she comes, it’s with a grunt and a bite of her lip, and you practically drink in her orgasm, lapping at her tightening walls while she thrusts into your mouth. After coming down from her high, Rogue comes back down to you, and finally presses a kiss to your lips, pulling you up from the bed and almost immediately twisting her tongue with yours. It’s a god-awful erotic thought, knowing she was giving you what you tasted like while you were simultaneously doing the same.  
If her mannerisms while you were devouring her pussy weren’t enough, you’re definitely ready again when she reaches down to your sex while you made out, toying with your pleasure button while sliding her calloused digits along your slit. With a small cry, you let her push you back onto the mattress while she slips her fingers into you easily once again, ready to take you until you both were sated.

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
